


Gon's Wild Sleepover at the Zoldyck Mansion

by bud16



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Bowling Room, Boys Kissing, Kissing, Kukuroo Mountain, Letter, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Call, Sauna, Sharing a Bed, Stripping, Swimming Pool, Tennis, Training Room, Underage Sex, blowjob, bowling, mansion, rock wall, sleepover, tennis court, tongue kissing, whale island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: After traveling with his father, Gon Freecss would arrive back at home on Whale Island where his best friend had sent him a letter.  Killua Zoldyck would invite Gon & Ging to the Zoldyck Mansion for a sleepover as Gon accepts & have a memorable time





	Gon's Wild Sleepover at the Zoldyck Mansion

Gon’s Wild Sleepover at the Zoldyck Mansion

Gon & Ging Freecss have spend 6 months together as they explore the world as they both decided to head back home to Whale Island to go see Aunt Mito. Once they both arrive back at home, Aunt Mito was very happy to see Gon & Ging together as she gave them both a big hug then told Gon that he has a letter from Killua Zoldyck. The letter said: “Hey Gon! It’s been 6 long months since you & your father saw each other, but I was wondering if you & your father would like to come over to my mansion for a sleepover. If you still have my phone number please & let me know, so I can prepare everything for your arrival from your best friend Killua Zoldyck.”

Gon: Hey Ging! Have you ever met the Zoldyck’s?

Ging: No.

Gon: Oh! Would you like to go see Killua’s mansion?

Ging: I thought we could stay here on Whale Island, so we can get to know each other more.

Gon: But dad, it’s been 6 months since I saw Killua & I really want to go & besides we’ll have all the time in the world to know each other.

Ging: Alright. I’ll go to your friend’s mansion.

Gon: Awesome! I’ll give him a call right now.

Gon quickly pulls out his cell phone as he immanently calls Killua. After a few rings, Killua answer his cell phone.

Killua: Hello.

Gon: Hey Killua!

Killua: Gon!!! Is that really you?

Gon: It sure is. I miss hearing you.

Killua: Me too. How are you?

Gon: I’m doing fine. How are you doing?

Killua: I’m okay. I was worry that you wouldn’t get my letter.

Gon: Are you kidding? Aunt Mito kept that letter back until I got back home.

Killua: She really did that. Well. Are you & Ging coming over?

Gon: I read your letter & Ging & I accept your invitation.

Killua: Awesome! When are you guys going to be here?

Gon: We’re already here.

Killua gasp as didn’t believe that Gon & Ging Freecss would arrive so quickly to the Zoldyck Mansion. Killua ran quickly through the mansion as he opens the door to the mansion as he was super shock to see Gon & Ging Freecss in front of the mansion. Killua would lunged at Gon as both boys gave each other a hug when the rest of Killua’s family check to see what’s going on as they all couldn’t believe Gon is at the mansion, but more surprise to see the legendary hunter Ging Freecss in person.

Silva: Killua, what’s going on?

Killua: Oops! I forgot. I sent Gon a letter asking if he wants to have a sleepover here. I hope you’re not mad.

Kikyo: Of course I’m mad. You should have told us that you were inviting guest.

Killua: I said that I was sorry.

Alluka: It’s nice to meet you again, Gon.

Gon: How are you doing, Alluka?

Alluka: I’m doing well! Thanks for asking.

Milluki: Do you remember me, Gon?

Gon: Of course I do. You’re Milluki, one of Killua’s older brothers.

Killua: Well. Are you guys going to come in or not?

Ging: Oops. Please forgive our rudeness.

Silva: Not apologize. It’s our fault that we made you wait outside this long. Please come in.

Gon & Ging Freecss would enter the Zoldyck mansion as Ging couldn’t believe how big it is for a family to live in.

Silva: Ging, why don’t you join me & Kikyo while our sons have some fun!

Ging: Okay.

As Silva, Kikyo & Ging go one way as Milluki & Alluka go to their bedrooms as Killua would show Gon every room all of the mansion except for 2 special rooms that Gon hasn’t seen before. Gon & Killua would swim in an indoor swimming pool, climb a 75 foot rock wall without any protective gear, have a hardcore back & forth tennis match, play 10 games of bowling & workout together the Zoldyck’s family training room.

Gon: Wow, Killua! Your mansion is amazing, but I feel a bit tired.

Killua: Me too. Lucky for you, I happen to know a room that you haven’t even seen when you were here during your first time.

Gon: Really! What is it?

Killua: No can do. You have to close your eyes & if you peak, I’ll punish you.

Gon: Okay, Killua. I trust you.

Gon would close his eyes as Killua grabs a hold of Gon’s hand as he guided Gon through the mansion as they both arrive at 1 of 2 Killua’s special place in the mansion.

Killua: Okay, Gon. You can open your eyes now.

Gon slowly opens his eyes as he couldn’t believe that Killua has his own private sauna in the Zoldyck mansion.

Gon: I don’t believe it. You got your own private sauna.

Killua: That’s right. You ready.

Gon: I sure am. Do I need to wear my underwear?

Killua: Of course not. I like to relax in the nude, so are you going to relax with me in the nude as well, Gon?

Gon: You better believe it.

Killua: Great! Let’s strip out of our sweaty clothes & let the steam do its thing.

Gon & Killua quickly remove all of their stinky clothes as they both are now completely naked as Killua opens the door to the sauna as both boys enter. Once Killua shut the door behind him, as he relax as Gon couldn’t believe how big Killua’s sauna is. Gon & Killua sat down on the bench as they both sat close to each other as Killua use a ladle to scoop up water then pours it over some hot rocks as it causes steam to fill the sauna.

Gon: Hey Killua.

Killua: Yeah Gon.

Gon: I was wondering if we just make out.

Killua: I don’t have a problem with that.

Killua would lunged at Gon as he Gon fell backwards onto the bench as Killua is on top of Gon. Once Killua got his body completely on top of Gon, they both felt their penises pressing against each other as Killua press his lips against Gon’s as they both wrap their arms around each other as they both start tongue kissing each other. Gon & Killua truly miss each other as they both felt tears running down their faces. They both didn’t want to let go of the other as they both continue to make super loud moaning sounds that echoes through the sauna. They both gasp as they felt their penises leaking pre-cum in between their bodies. Gon & Killua look into each other’s eyes as they both continue to make out with each other. They both are moaning louder & louder until they both reach their sexual limits as they both deeply moan on the top of their lungs inside of each other’s mouths as they both squirted their white hot gooey cum in between their bodies. Once they both were done, they both slowly pull their tongues back inside their mouths then remove their lips away from each other while still an eye on each other. Gon & Killua were breathing a bit heavily as Killua got off of Gon’s body.

Killua: Sorry about that.

Gon: It’s okay. I enjoyed it.

Killua: I’m glad that you did. It’s getting pretty late. Let’s go to my bedroom & release our extra energy.

Gon: Okay, but how?

Killua: By having sex of course.

Gon: Awesome.

Gon & Killua left the sauna as they both headed towards Killua’s bedroom. Once they enter Killua’s room, Gon was amazed to see how big it was & more surprise to see how big Killua’s bed is. Gon & Killua rush over to Killua’s bed as they both hop onto it.

Gon: This is awesome. Thank you for letting me & my dad stay here, Killua.

Killua: Don’t mention. You ready to have sex with me, Gon?

Gon: Absolutely.

Gon & Killua jump then flop down onto the bed as they move towards the very top of Killua’s bed as Killua reach the top first as he quickly positions himself where he’s laying flat on his back while his head is laying on his pillow. Once Gon there, he slowly lay on top of Killua’s body as they both were breathing heavily.

Gon: Man. That was a workout.

Killua: Tell me about it. I had to it all the time while growing up.

Gon: But it helped you gain muscles.

Killua: True. Are you ready to suck my penis to death?

Gon: You know it.

Gon slowly slides his body down all the way towards Killua’s penis. Gon was amazed to see how cute Killua’s penis was doing as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Killua’s penis. Killua gasp as he felt Gon’s warm soft lips on his penis. Gon slowly devours the rest of Killua’s penis into his mouth as he then firmly wrap his lips around it as he slowly starts bobbing his head up & down on Killua’s penis. Killua let out a bone chilling gasp as he feels Gon’s super soft lips moving up & down on his penis as quickly grip his bed sheets while his toes starts curling up. Gon absolutely miss sucking Killua’s penis as he bobbles his head even faster as he sucks even harder. Killua felt his body trembling from as it causes him to gasp as he releases his pre-cum inside of Gon’s mouth. Gon tastes Killua’s pre-cum as he bobbles his head even faster while sucking even harder. Killua is moaning on the top of his lungs as he toss & turn all over his bed over the extremely pleasure of Gon’s hot mouth. Killua couldn’t handle the extreme pleasure anymore as he screams on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gon’s mouth. Gon felt the flow of Killua’s boy milk entering his mouth as he easily swallow all of it. Once Killua was done, Gon slowly pulls his lips off of Killua’s penis as Killua. Killua would be breathing very heavily after his intense orgasm into Gon’s mouth.

Killua: Sorry about that, Gon.

Gon: It’s okay & it was delicious.

Killua: I’m glad that you like it. You ready to be feed from the other side?

Gon: Absolutely.

Gon & Killua quickly move their bodies around as Gon is on his hand & knees on Killua’s bed while Killua is right behind Gon on his knees. Killua felt his face turning red because he misses seeing Gon’s cute hot anus. Killua took a deep breath as he slowly positions his penis right at Gon’s anus. Gon gasp as he felt the tip of Killua’s penis touching his anus. Killua then places his hands onto Gon’s hips as he took another deep breath then slowly thrusts himself forward into Gon. Gon starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he feels his anus being ripped apart by Killua’s penis then let out a loud gasp as he felt Killua’s penis slowly sliding right on through as it now inside of Gon. Gon moans out in pure pleasure as he miss having Killua’s penis inside his body. Killua instantly starts thrusting himself as he drives his penis deep inside of Gon. Gon moans quickly turn into breathless gasps as he felt his body moving with Killua’s thrusts while also feeling Killua’s penis moving deep inside his body. Killua is thrusting at an even pace until he let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Gon. Gon gasp as he felt Killua’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus seal its entrance with Killua’s penis still inside. Killua gasp as he felt Gon’s anus squeezing on his penis. Killua would put more pressure onto Gon’s hips as he starts pounding Gon even harder. Gon quickly turns his breathless gasps into whimpers as he felt Killua’s penis moving deeper into his body as he grips Killua’s bed sheets as tightly as possible. Killua is using every ounce of his strength to pound his best friend then lets out a super loud moan as he gushes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gon. Gon let out a big gasp as he felt his body shaking while feeling Killua’s warm hot boy milk entering his body as it causes Gon to moan on the top of his lungs as he fires his white hot gooey cum all over Killua’s bed. Killua loosens his grip from Gon’s hips as he then remove his hands from there then slowly pulls his penis right out of Gon’s anus. Gon gasp as he no longer felt Killua’s penis inside of his body, but deeply moans as he felt the flow of Killua’s boy milk slowly oozing its way out of his anus as it leak onto Killua’s bed.

Killua: Sorry if I was a bit rough on you, Gon.

Gon: It’s okay. I like a nice rough pounding.

Killua was amazed to hear that from Gon.

Killua: You ready to move a different spot on the bed?

Gon: Sure.

Gon & Killua would slowly stand up on Killua’s bed as Killua realize that they probably need the pillows.

Killua: Hey Gon! Could you please grab my pillows? I have a feeling that we’ll be crashing out on the far end of the bed.

Gon: Sure thing, Killua.

Once Gon grabs Killua’s pillows they both walk towards the far end of Killua’s bed as Gon drops the pillows.

Killua: Thanks, Gon. As a reward, I’ll give you an unforgettable blowjob.

Killua flop down onto the bed while Gon still stands. Killua quickly positions himself onto his knees as he was now face to face with Gon’s penis. Killua smiled as he quickly wraps his lips around the head of Gon’s penis. Gon gasp as he felt the head penis being wrapped by Killua’s warm soft lips. Killua slowly sucks the rest of Gon’s penis into his mouth as then firmly wraps his lips around it as he then places his hands onto Gon’s hips as he starts bobbing his head back & froth while deeply suck at Gon’s penis. Gon is breathing heavily as he absolutely miss the feeling of Killua’s warm hot mouth sucking away at his penis as Gon’s body starts to shake. Killua would apply pressure onto Gon’s hips to keep him from falling. Killua continues to bobble his head as he sucks more & more of Gon’s penis. Gon is breathing very rapidly as he starts releasing his pre-cum inside of Killua’s mouth. Killua tasted Gon’s pre-cum as he continues to bobble his head even faster as he deeply sucks more of Gon’s penis. Gon is continues to breath very fast & hard as he continues to feel his penis being suck very hard by Killua’s warm hot mouth. Gon tried his best to withstand Killua’s intense blowjob, but it finally got to him as he screams on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Killua’s mouth. Killua stops sucking on Gon’s penis as he felt the flow of Gon’s boy milk entering his mouth as he swallows all of it. Once Gon was done, Killua slowly pulls his lips off of Gon’s penis then release his pressure on Gon’s hips as Gon collapse onto Killua’s bed.

Killua: Are you alright, Gon?

Gon: I’m fine. Just a little drained.

Killua: I’m glad that you’re doing alright.

Gon: You ready for me to pound you?

Killua: Heck yeah! Give it everything that you got.

Gon: Oh, I will.

Gon & Killua quickly move their bodies around as they both are on their knees as Gon is behind Killua. Gon quickly positions his penis right at Killua’s anus. Killua gasp as he felt the tip of Gon’s penis touching his anus. Gon then places his hands onto Killua’s chest. Gon took a deep breath as he thrust himself forward into Killua. Killua let out a loud gasp as he felt Gon’s penis trying to rip right his anus then let out a very loud moan as he felt Gon’s penis sliding right on through his anus as it now inside of Killua. Killua is breathing at a steady pace as his body is slowly accepting Gon’s penis. Once Killua’s body has relaxed, Gon slowly starts thrusting himself deep inside his buddy. Killua let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt Gon’s penis moving deep inside his body. Gon continue thrusting at a sturdy pace as he continues to ram his penis deep inside Killua as he also felt his penis releasing its pre-cum deep inside of Killua. Killua gasp as he felt Gon’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus squeezes Gon’s penis to death. Gon gasp as he felt Killua’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound his best friend. Killua is gasping even louder as he felt Gon’s penis moving even deeper into his body. Gon is breathing heavily as it causes him to moan on the top of his lungs as he squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Killua. Killua is breathing very heavily as he felt the flow of Gon’s boy milk entering his body as it causes him to moan on the top of his lungs as he release his white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands on his bedroom floor. Gon felt weak as he lean forward as it causes him & Killua to fall onto the bed. Killua’s head would land on his pillow as they both slowly fell asleep. During the night, Gon’s penis slowly shrink as it slips right out of Killua’s anus then the rest of Gon’s boy milk slowly oozes its way out of Killua’s anus as it leak onto Killua’s bed. Once morning came, both Gon & Killua let out a big yawn as Gon slowly got off of Killua’s back as they both slowly hop off of Killua’s bed.

Gon: Good morning, Killua.

Killua: Good morning, Gon.

Gon: Yesterday sure was awesome.

Killua: You can say that again. Are you thirsty?

Gon: I sure am.

Killua: Hang on. I’ll get use 2 ice cold bottles of milk.

Gon: Thanks.

Once Killua was fully awaken, he would walk towards his mini refrigerator as he opens it & pulls out 2 ice cold bottles of milk. Once he grabs the 2 bottles of milk, he closes his mini refrigerator as he walk back towards Gon.

Killua: Here you go.

Killua handed Gon his ice cold bottle of milk.

Gon: Thank you.

Gon & Killua uncap the bottles as they both chug down the icy cold milk. Once they were done, they both let out a big sigh of relief as they both felt better after getting something inside of them.

Gon: Thank you for that wonderful sleepover, Killua.

Killua: You’re welcome, but would you like to wash up before you head to Whale Island?

Gon: I think you’re right.

Killua: Let’s take a bath together in my private bathroom.

Gon: You got your own private bathroom?

Killua: I sure do.

Gon: Why are we standing around here! Please take me to your private bathroom, Killua.

Killua: Okay, Gon.

Gon would follow Killua through the mansion to his own private bathroom. Once they both enter Killua’s bathroom, Gon was surprise to see how big it was & more surprise to see that Killua has his own air bed in the bathroom.

Gon: You got an air bed in here?

Killua: I sure do. I was hoping that I get to use it with someone & since you’re here, would you like to help me use it?

Gon: Absolutely!

Killua: Awesome. If you don’t mind, I would like for us to get wet first then we can do a 69 on the air bed.

Gon: Whatever you want, Killua.

Killua: And since you’re ready back today, I think you deserve to be top.

Gon: Thank you so much, Killua.

Once Gon & Killua wet their bodies, they both hop onto the air bed as Killua lay flat on his back on the air bed while Gon slowly got into position facing the opposite direction as they both are staring at each other’s penises. They both slowly use their lips to grab a hold of each other’s penises as they devour them into their mouths. Gon & Killua moan in pleasure as they both slowly start bobbing their heads up & down while deeply sucking each other. Gon & Killua are moaning very loudly as they both continue to suck each other until they both release their pre-cum inside of each other’s mouths. They both tasted each other’s pre-cum as they both firmly wrap their lips even tighter around each other’s penises. They both felt their penises being squeeze very tightly by each other’s lips as they both deeply sucking each other. The pressure of their penises couldn’t handle anymore sexual excitement as they both start squirting their white hot gooey cum deep inside of each other’s mouths. Gon & Killua felt the flow of their boy milk entering into each other’s mouths as they both swallow it. Once they both got done drinking each other’s boy milk, they both slowly pull their lips off of each other’s penises as Gon rolls right off of Killua’s body as they both are gasping for air. Once they caught their breath, they both sat up & look at each other and smile.

Gon: That was probably one of our best 69’s we ever had.

Killua: Agree & if you don’t mind, I would like to pound you.

Gon: Go right ahead, Killua. There’s nothing stopping you from doing it.

Killua: Thanks, Gon. You’re the rest.

Gon & Killua would move themselves around as Gon is now laying flat on the air while Killua is on top of Gon. Killua quickly positions his penis right at Gon’s anus, but it easily slip right on through as it now inside of Gon. Gon let out a surprising gasp as he was shock to feel Killua’s penis inside of him. Killua then press his lips against Gon’s as he continues ramming himself deep inside of Gon. Gon gasp into Killua’s mouth as he felt Killua’s penis moving deep inside his body. Killua would start playing with Gon’s tongue as he continues to ram himself deep inside his best friend. Gon continues to moan louder & louder into Killua’s mouth as he felt his tongue being playing with while also feeling Killua’s penis moving deeper into his body. Killua gasp into Gon’s mouth as he releases his pre-cum inside his best friend. Gon gasp into Killua’s mouth as he felt Killua’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly sealed its entrance with Killua’s penis still inside. Killua gasp into Gon’s mouth as he felt Gon’s anus squeezing on his penis as he starts ramming himself even harder as it causes Gon’s body to move back & forth with Killua’s thrusts. Killua kept on ramming his best friend until, he reach his limit as he deeply moan on the top of his lungs inside of Gon’s mouth as he gushes out his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gon. Gon is gasping deeply into Killua’s mouth as he felt the rapid flow of Killua’s boy milk entering his body as the warmness of Killua’s boy milk causes Gon to scream on the top of his lungs inside of Killua’s mouth as he viciously squirts his white hot gooey cum in between his & Killua’s bodies. Once they both were done, Killua quickly slip his tongue back inside his mouth then slowly remove his lips off of Gon’s as he rested his head onto Gon’s shoulder as they both rest. While they were resting, Killua’s penis slowly shrinks as it easily slid right out of Gon’s anus as Gon let out a loud gasp then Gon’s gasp quickly turn into moans. Gon felt the flow of Killua’s boy milk slowly oozing its way out of his anus as it drip onto the air bed. Once they both have recovered, Killua slowly lifts his head up off of Gon’s shoulder as they both stare at each other’s eyes.

Gon: Thank you for that wonderful pounding, Killua.

Killua: Don’t mention it & besides I can’t for you to pound me.

Gon: Oh! Are you saying that you want to be pounded right now?

Killua: Heck yeah!

Gon: As you wish, Killua, but remember that you ask for this.

Gon & Killua quickly move their bodies around as Killua is now laying flat on his back on the air bed as his legs are up into the air as he’s showing off his anus in front of Gon. Gon felt his face turning red as he couldn’t believe that he’s seeing Killua’s anus as he sat down onto the air bed & positions his penis right at Killua’s anus, but it easily slip right on through as it now inside of Killua. Killua gasp as he felt Gon’s penis inside his body as he brace himself for a rough pounding as place his feet onto Gon’s shoulder. Gon would grip Killua’s ankles very tightly as he took a deep breath & start ramming himself deep inside of Killua as he felt his penis moving deep inside of Killua. Killua let out a surprising gasp as he was shock feel Gon’s penis moving deep inside his body. Gon would let out super loud grunts as he continues to ram himself deep inside of Killua. Killua is breathing very heavily as his body continues to move in sync with Gon’s rough thrusts. Gon would also be breathing heavily as he also releases his pre-cum inside of Killua. Killua gasp as he felt Gon’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly seal his entrance with Gon’s penis still inside. Gon gasp as he felt Killua’s anus squeezing on his penis to death, but continues to ram his penis deep inside his best friend. Gon kept on pounding away at Killua until his body couldn’t handle the sexual excitement anymore as he moans on the top of his lungs as he fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Killua. Killua continues to breath heavily as he felt the flow of Gon’s boy milk entering his body as the heat in the bathroom got to him as he screams on the top of his lungs as he gushes out his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Once they both were done, Gon slowly pulls his penis out of Killua’s anus as Killua let out a sigh of relief. Killua then starts moaning as he felt the flow of Gon’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it leak onto the air bed. Gon would also remove Killua’s feet off of his shoulder & put them back down onto the air bed.

Killua: Thank you for pounding me, Gon.

Gon: You’re welcome. I think it’s about time we clean up.

Killua: Agree.

Killua & Gon would soak in a massive tub as they both help each other wash away any white gooey cum spots that they had on their bodies. Once they both felt squeaky clean, they both emerge from the tub feeling hot & refresh. They both wrap towels around their waist as they exit Killua’s private bathroom. Once they got back to Killua’s bedroom, they were shock to see their clean clothes on Killua’s clean bed. They both drop their towels as they both put their fresh clean clothes on as they both hug each other. Gon would follow Killua to the front door of the mansion as Gon was reunited with Ging.

Silva: You & Gon are welcome back anytime.

Kikyo: That’s right. I never saw Killua this happy before.

Killua: Cut it out, mom.

Ging: Thank you very much, Silva. Gon is there anything that you would like to say.

Gon: Oh! I would like to thank you all for inviting us to your wonderful home.

Killua: Don’t mention it.

Silva: Killua, next time to me before you do something like this ever again. Understand?

Killua: Yes father.

Gon & Ging would exit the Killua’s mansion as they both were instantly backed on Whale Island in a few second in front of Aunt Mito’s house.

Gon: Hey dad. What do you think of Killua’s parents?

Ging: They were interesting. We all had a great time. What about you & Killua?

Gon: We had a blast. I can’t wait for the next sleepover.

Ging: Would you be alright if I don’t go?

Gon: Of course.

Ging: I notice that you & Killua really like each other, so does that mean that you two have sex a lot?

Gon: Dad!!!


End file.
